El día después
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Severus y Hermione han pasado una noche loca, pero siempre hay un día después para todo.  ¿Serán capaces de afrontarlo?


**Disclaimer:** Severus es mío. No, qué va, no lo es, ¿qué más quisiera yo? Es de JK Rowling, pero eso ya lo sabíais, ¿verdad? Hermione y los demás, también le pertenecen, sólo las palabras son mías, pero menos da una piedra...

* * *

><p><strong>El día después<strong>

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza matador.

Su primera acción, de la que se arrepintió de inmediato, fue abrir los ojos al hiriente sol matutino. Medio segundo después los volvió a cerrar con fuerza, al tiempo que con una mano se tapaba la boca, intentando contener la imperiosa arcada que luchaba por manifestarse. En esto tuvo éxito.

Intentó concentrarse en recordar. Por algún motivo, esto le parecía crucial. Y es que no recordaba qué había ocurrido la noche anterior ni por qué tenía la boca pastosa y la cabeza a punto de reventar.

Había algo más, pero por su vida que no podía averiguar qué era. Oyó un ruido parecido a un pequeño gruñido y de pronto se dio cuenta: la opresión en su pecho. Era como si tuviera un peso extraño encima y no le dejase respirar con normalidad.

Debatió consigo mismo la conveniencia de abrir los ojos de nuevo para ver qué ocurría y, finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que su temor a la excesiva luz que entraba por la ventana.

Sintiendo los ojos como si tuviera miles de cristales clavados en ellos, los abrió despacio, levantó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo, hacia su torso. Una maraña de pelo castaño rizado reposaba en él, subiendo y bajando a medida que respiraba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y reposó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada. Ah, sólo era Granger.

—¿Qué? —susurró de pronto, abriendo los ojos de golpe— ¿Granger? —repitió en voz alta— Granger, ¿qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

Otro gruñido, idéntico al anterior, surgió de la muchacha tendida sobre él. Hermione intentó moverse un poco, pero se rindió antes de conseguirlo, y volvió a quedar completamente inerte en su sitio.

A Snape, el sonido de su propia voz le había martilleado en los oídos en agónicos espasmos, de modo que decidió no volver a hablar.

Apartó a la desplomada joven y se puso en pie casi de un salto, mirando con espanto hacia su cama revuelta y el cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre ella. Después se miró a sí mismo con horror. También estaba desnudo. Desnudo y empalmado.

—Merlín…

Decidió que una ducha fría era lo más urgente en esos momentos, de modo que cubrió decentemente la figura femenina con las sábanas y se deslizó con rapidez hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió de allí, ya vestido y mucho más despejado, echó un fugaz vistazo al cuerpo que reposaba bocabajo, aparentemente, sin haberse movido ni un milímetro, y se dirigió a su estudio para tomar un frasco de poción contra la resaca. Se la bebió de un trago y después cogió otro frasco idéntico para subirlo a su habitación, seguro de que la muchacha también lo iba a necesitar.

Se plantó frente a la cama, carraspeó un par de veces y dijo en voz alta:

—Granger, levántese de mi cama, ¡ahora!

La chica sufrió una violenta sacudida, como si su cuerpo hubiera querido obedecer la orden por instinto, pero su mente no se hubiera despertado todavía.

Levantó un poco la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados, y se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

—Uh… —murmuró, con voz ronca— no grites, por favor.

Y volvió a dejarse caer contra la almohada.

—¡Granger! —insistió el hombre, con voz aún más elevada.

—Uhhh… vale, ya me levanto. Qué pesado eres, Snape… —al pronunciar su nombre, el cuerpo de la joven se tensó de repente— ¿S-Snape?

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, elevó la cabeza de nuevo hacia él y le miró durante unos segundos con la mirada turbia por el sueño y la resaca.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado, con una ceja enarcada. Sí, no había duda de que era él.

—Oh, Diossss… —susurró la chica y, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, añadió un avergonzadísimo quejido que a Snape se le clavó en el cerebro como una aguja ardiendo— iiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

—Granger, deje de hacer ese ruido. ¿Podría explicarme qué hace desnuda en mi cama? —preguntó el hombre.

—Yo… yo no… —empezó Hermione, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y volvió a levantar la cabeza— un momento… ¿quiere decir que no se acuerda?

—La verdad es que no.

—Oh… bueno, entonces no pasó nada —respondió ella, animándose visiblemente. Se sentó en la cama, cubriéndose de manera pudorosa con la sábana y dijo—: en cuanto me ponga la ropa, me iré y… ¡oh! Mi ropa…

—¿Qué pasa con su ropa?

—Mi... iiiiiiiii... —dijo la chica, y cogió la almohada para ocultar su cara en ella— me temo que la tiré… —parecieron ser las sofocadas palabras que pronunció.

—¿Que la tiró? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

—Oh, Dios...

De pronto, un flash acudió a la mente del pocionista. Un fragmento de recuerdo de la noche anterior.

OoOoO

_—¿Sabes qué? No voy a necesitar mi ropa nunca más —dijo una tambaleante Hermione, quitándose la túnica en mitad de la calle que, afortunadamente, estaba desierta, al ser cerca de las cinco de la madrugada._

_—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y eso por qué? —Snape se veía igual de borracho que ella, aunque al menos no se tambaleaba._

_—Porque pienso pasarme el resto de tu vida en mi cama... no, el resto de mi vida en tu cama, quiero decir —contestó, tirando la túnica desechada a un lado._

_—Ah, me parece un buen plan._

_—Sí, lo es… —fue a quitarse el sostén, pero el hombre la detuvo._

_—De acuerdo, pero creo que será mejor esperar a llegar a dicha cama, en realidad._

_—Mierda, Snape, incluso borracho eres un aguafiestas._

_El hombre sonrió._

_—No, no lo soy —dijo y, sujetando a la muchacha de los hombros, hizo que ambos se desaparecieran para aparecerse instantáneamente en su habitación—. ¿Qué me dices ahora? No hay nada como un buen atajo, ¿no?_

_—Genial, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?_

_—Porque estás ebria —la informó—. Ya puedes seguir con lo que hacías._

_Snape se fue a sentar en la cama, reclinándose hacia atrás para apoyarse en un codo y observar con detenimiento cómo Hermione se quitaba el sostén y después las braguitas, hasta quedar completamente desnuda._

_Sin ningún pudor, la chica se contoneó con sensualidad hasta llegar a donde estaba el hombre y se inclinó sobre él, apoyándose en su torso._

_—Tú todavía estás demasiado vestido…_

_—Quitarme la ropa es todo un ritual para mí. Llevo tantas capas encima que…_

_—_Nudare_ —susurró la joven junto a su oído y, cuando el hombre quedó desnudo del todo por el hechizo, arrojó su varita al suelo—. Nada como un buen atajo._

_—Me gustan los atajos._

_No hubo acabado de pronunciar la última palabra que Hermione se abalanzó a comerse su boca con pasión, derrumbándolo contra el colchón y apoyando todo su cuerpo contra el del hombre._

OoOoO

Tal como vino, el recuerdo se disipó, y Snape dio un paso atrás.

—Oh… Merlín —susurró.

—Iiiiiiii… —dijo Hermione, adivinando que se acababa de acordar de lo ocurrido.

—Granger, explíqueme inmediatamente cómo es posible que acabásemos… que acabásemos aquí.

—Ufff… no creo que pueda, y menos si se empeña en gritar de ese modo.

—¿Cómo me emborraché? —insistió el hombre, inmisericorde.

—Oh, esa es fácil —contestó ella—: bebiendo como un cosaco.

—¡Granger, yo nunca bebo como un cosaco! —protestó él, ofendido—. ¡Y ciertamente, jamás me emborracho!

—Ah, sí, recuerdo que ayer se puso muy insistente con ese tema… desafortunadamente, Harry tenía otros planes para usted.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que _tenía otros planes_?

—Veo que sigue sin acordarse, ¿no? Fuimos a la fiesta que organizó la directora de San Mungo.

—Sí, eso lo sé.

—Y Harry estaba invitado.

—Sí, su fama le sirve para colarse en todas las fiestas, también lo sé.

—Oiga, ¿cree que podría pasarme alguna poción para la resaca antes de continuar? —pidió la chica, sujetándose un lado de la cabeza con la mano.

—No. Prosiga.

—Está bien… cuando la celebración decayó y todos empezaron a marcharse, nosotros dijimos de continuar un rato más en un bar. Usted se negó, por supuesto, "conozco perfectamente mis límites con el alcohol y esta copa es la última que voy a beber" —dijo Hermione, impostando la voz de Snape. El hombre frunció el ceño—. Pero, aprovechando que la directora Donnelly se acercó a usted para agradecerle que hubiera asistido a la fiesta a pesar de sus muchos reparos al respecto, Harry le coló algo en su bebida.

—¿Que me coló algo? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Me drogó?

—No le drogó, sólo… en fin, sí, le drogó. Le puso un vial de _liguris_ líquido. Parece que está muy de moda en los clubes nocturnos del Londres mágico…

—¡Me da igual lo muy de moda que esté! ¡Usted permitió que me drogara!

—Bueno, en mi defensa diré que ya estaba un poco borracha para entonces. Además, el _liguris_ no tiene ningún efecto intoxicante, lo único que hace es incrementar y acelerar los efectos del alcohol.

—Sé perfectamente lo que hace el _liguris_. Siga hablando.

—¿Podría darme una poción para la resaca, por favor?

—No. ¿Qué más pasó?

—Entonces, ¿me podría prestar una de sus túnicas para que me acercase al baño a asearme?

—No. ¿Qué pasó?

La chica suspiró, resignada.

—Salimos de allí y fuimos a un bar del Callejón Knocturn, donde seguimos bebiendo hasta pasadas las tres. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que Harry había desaparecido de nuestra vista, creo que se fue con aquella rubia que estaba al final de la barra, y decidimos salir a que nos tocara un poco el aire.

Hermione se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Continúe —la apremió Snape.

Ella negó con la cabeza y, aún tapándose la boca, dijo:

—Si no quiere que vomite sobre su cama, será mejor que me preste una túnica rápidamente…

Snape chasqueó la lengua y conjuró una de las suyas, que le pasó a la joven con gesto irritado.

Hermione se pasó la prenda por la cabeza y se puso en pie. Como le iba demasiado grande, tuvo que remangarse el bajo de la túnica y, descalza, se fue corriendo al aseo, donde cerró la puerta de un manotazo y se arrodilló ante la taza para vomitar sus tripas dentro.

Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado ante los sonidos que hacía la muchacha y agradeció haberse tomado ya su dosis de poción para la resaca. Esperó pacientemente a que emergiera de su cuarto de baño, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión ceñuda, y cuando lo hizo, la atacó a preguntas de nuevo.

—¿Cómo pasamos de salir a que nos tocara el aire a… a decidir venir a mi casa a pasar la noche?

A pesar de las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza y el daño que le causaba la luz a los ojos, Hermione consiguió soltar una risita.

—Vinimos a algo más que pasar la noche… —dijo e, inmediatamente, se tapó la boca y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo brillante.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo.

—Granger, no me provoque.

—Lo siento, lo siento. La verdad es que… bueno, estuvimos charlando un buen rato y una cosa llevó a la otra y… oh, Dios, realmente no puedo hablar de esto…

Snape resopló, irritado, se acercó a la joven con paso amenazante y fue a sujetarla por el cuello de la túnica.

—Será mejor que empiece a hablar o…

El hombre se quedó paralizado al mirar su mano extendida, detenida antes de llegar a cerrarse sobre la negra tela.

—¿Qué diablos? —En un arrebato de inspiración, buscó la mano de la chica y la elevó a la altura de su rostro, encontrando en ella justo lo que temía—. ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

—Es una… una alianza… —murmuró ella, de nuevo ruborizada.

—Sé lo que es, ¡lo que quiero saber es qué hace en mi dedo! ¡Y en el suyo!

—Iiiiiiii… —gimió la chica, tapándose los oídos ante los gritos del hombre.

—¡Deje de hacer ese ruido del demonio! —Hermione se encogió más sobre sí misma, apretándose las orejas con más fuerza—. Oh, está bien, tómese la maldita poción para la resaca.

Le tendió el vial y ella lo apuró con rapidez. Por suerte, los efectos eran instantáneos.

—Oh, Dios, gracias, Snape. Creía que me iba a estallar la cabeza.

—Poco probable. Lo que sí es muy posible es que sufra las desagradables consecuencias de una oscura maldición si no me dice ahora mismo qué significa esto.

—Anoche nosotros… nosotros… oh, joder. No me lo haga decir, por favor. ¿De verdad que no se acuerda de nada?

—Si me acordase, no tendría que pregun… —Snape se interrumpió, otro flash acudiendo a su mente de súbito.

OoOoO

_—Severus Snape, ¿acepta a esta mujer como esposa? —preguntó el anciano mago, con mirada asesina._

_—Sí, acepto —contestó Snape._

_—Hermione Granger, ¿acepta a este hombre como esposo?_

_—Sí, acepto —dijo Hermione._

_—Bien, pues ahora les declaro marido y mujer. Y ya pueden largarse de aquí, que los magos decentes queremos seguir durmiendo._

OoOoO

—No… no puede ser. ¿Nos hemos… casado?

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

—Lo recuerda —murmuró—, menos mal que no tengo que explicárselo…

—¡¿Qué es lo que me hicieron anoche? —gritó, furioso—. ¡¿Qué clase de maleficio me han lanzado?

—¿Que qué le hicimos? —repuso ella, indignada—. No le hicimos nada, ni Harry ni yo. Para que lo sepa, la idea de casarnos fue suya. Usted lo propuso, dijo que hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por mí, que yo era lo único bueno que tenía, lo único puro y honesto, lo que le hacía levantarse cada mañana sin desear la muerte; y también dijo que no quería pasar ni un segundo más de su vida sin mí y que debíamos casarnos de inmediato.

Snape se quedó totalmente lívido y abrió mucho los ojos, con espanto.

—Yo jamás… —dijo, pero se interrumpió— ¿cómo iba a decir algo así? Yo no… es imposible.

—Esto demuestra que no lo es —le desafió ella, mostrándole de nuevo el anillo en su dedo—. Y le diré algo más: los niños y los borrachos no mienten.

Hermione se quedó paralizada al descubrir algo parecido a un ligero rubor en las mejillas del exprofesor.

—No diga estupideces —refunfuñó él, dándole la espalda para ocultarle su rostro—, ese es un dicho muggle sin ningún fundamento.

A la joven le pareció divertida la turbación del hombre y decidió presionar aún más.

—Pues a mí me parece muy razonable.

—Usted no sabría lo que es razonable y lo que no aunque le mordiera en el trasero —dijo Snape, girándose de nuevo, ya recompuesto de su rubor.

—¿Como hizo usted anoche? —inquirió ella.

Snape abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Después la volvió a abrir y, tras varios segundos de duda, murmuró, visiblemente avergonzado:

—Si ayer me comporté de manera poco caballeresca con usted, le pido disculpas, señorita Granger. Sé que es una excusa vana y que sirve de más bien poco, pero no era yo mismo cuando actué de ese modo.

Hermione volvió a soltar una pequeña risita, esta vez más nerviosa que divertida.

—No hace falta que se disculpe, Snape… los dos estábamos algo… intoxicados, ayer.

De pronto, otro flash acudió a la mente del hombre.

OoOoO

_Hermione lamía el torso desnudo de Snape, quién, reclinado contra el cabecero de la cama, había enredado sus dedos en la espesa mata de cabellos de la joven, y se deleitaba en la exquisita sensación de esas sedosas hebras castañas._

_—Ah, Hermione, te he deseado tanto… —murmuró, llevándose un mechón a la nariz para aspirar su perfume._

_La chica subió por su piel, depositando en ella besos y lametones ansiosos, hasta llegar a la altura de los labios del hombre, contra los que habló en un susurro sensual:_

_—Demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame lo mucho que me deseas._

_Snape la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Hermione parecía deshacerse en su abrazo como mantequilla y Snape recorrió con su lengua cada rincón de aquella deliciosa boca que le acogía sin reservas. Poco a poco fue recostándola contra el colchón, y pronto fue él quién besaba y lamía los cremosos senos que se encumbraban en dos picos oscuros y terriblemente atrayentes, temblorosos y suaves, exuberantes y firmes._

_Hermione suspiró y él cerró sus labios sobre uno de los morenos pezones, jugueteando con él con sus dientes y su lengua mientras sus manos recorrían tanta piel como podían abarcar._

OoOoO

—Merlín poderoso... —musitó Snape.

Hermione se sintió intrigada por conocer qué habría recordado ahora. Si no sabía qué era, no podía saber si debía ruborizarse o no. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta cómo había ido la noche anterior y la expresión desencajada del hombre, era bastante seguro pensar que sí, que debería hacerlo.

—¿Y qué...? —Carraspeó Snape para aclararse la garganta, ya que la voz le había salido demasiado ronca—. ¿Y qué la llevó a tirar adelante con ello, Granger? Quiero decir... ¿por qué se casó conmigo? Desde luego, usted es una joven que podría considerarse atractiva, y viéndome en un estado de embriaguez tan deplorable, se puede comprender mi comportamiento, pero, ni aún estando borracha puedo entender que usted aceptase una proposición tan inverosímil. Teniéndome en cuenta a mí, claro está.

—¿_Podría_ considerárseme atractiva? —repitió, en tono ofendido—. Vaya, gracias, supongo. Eso debe ser un gran elogio viniendo de usted... —Snape sólo gruñó— y ¿qué quiere decir con eso de "teniéndole en cuenta a usted"?

—Bueno, ya me entiende... no soy precisamente alguien atractivo ni agradable...

Una cálida ola de ternura recorrió a la joven al escuchar esto.

—Oh, Snape, usted es mucho más atractivo de lo que cree...

El hombre la miró incrédulo, pero entonces otro recuerdo de la noche anterior se hizo presente.

OoOoO

_—Sí, sí, casémonos —le contestó Hermione, aplaudiendo entusiasmada—. ¿Sabes, Sev? Esa seguro que es la mejor idea que has tenido jamás. Tiene mucho sentido, ¿no crees? La sabelotodo y el maestro. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_—Si me vuelves a llamar "Sev" voy a tener que hechizarte. Por lo demás, sí, tienes razón. Tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿la respuesta es sí?_

_—Síiiiiii —dijo, dando pequeños saltitos emocionados._

_Snape se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas._

OoOoO

—¡Ah, no…! —exclamó Snape, alarmado—. No puede ser… ¿me declaré de rodillas?

—Oh, sí —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro—. Fue precioso, muy romántico, en realidad.

—¿Ro… romántico? —La palabra pareció habérsele atragantado en la garganta al hombre.

—Sí… incluso improvisaste una poesía para declararte…

Snape sintió que le fallaban las piernas y tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Merlín… menos mal que eso no lo recuerdo.

—Fue tan bonito… ¿cómo iba a negarme? ¿Cómo iba a decir que no?

—Granger, creo que todavía no está usted en sus cabales. ¿Está segura de que ayer no tomó alguna sustancia ilegal?

La chica se acercó al hombre hasta situarse frente a él.

—En la presente situación, creo que deberíamos llamarnos por el nombre de pila, ¿no crees, Severus? —dijo, mostrando de nuevo su flamante anillo de casada.

Snape miró la pequeña y delicada mano un segundo y después alzó el rostro hasta el de ella.

—Respecto a eso… —dijo— deberemos arreglarlo lo antes posible, por supuesto.

Un brillo de decepción cruzó los ojos castaños.

—Por supuesto… —susurró ella.

Snape se puso en pie, quedando así a un palmo escaso de Hermione. Incluso a pesar de las ropas, demasiado grandes para ella, Snape pudo adivinar la esbelta y tentadora figura que se hallaba debajo. La proximidad entre ambos se le antojó súbitamente insoportable, y el calor que emanaba del joven cuerpo, embriagador.

Hermione le miraba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos anhelantes, su rostro alzado hacia el suyo, como si esperase algo de él, pero Snape no sabía de qué se podía tratar. Recordó por un instante el tacto cálido y sedoso de su piel, del que había gozado ampliamente la noche anterior, y se sintió atraído hacia delante, hacia ella, como si tuviera la irresistible necesidad de eliminar la breve distancia que les separaba. Sin embargo, logró contenerse a tiempo.

—Bien, pues… —susurró, sintiéndose vacilar por unos instantes— entonces tendremos que ir a anular el contrato matrimonial lo antes posible, ¿no Grang… _Hermione_? —La chica asintió despacio, como si lo que deseara hacer en realidad fuese contestar con una negativa. Snape tragó saliva y habló con tono un tanto más enérgico—. Lo mejor será que le… que _te_ ajustemos un poco esa túnica para que no parezcas un payaso cuando salgas a la calle.

—¿Me vas a prestar tu túnica? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—¿Qué otra opción nos queda? A menos que prefieras pasearte por el Londres mágico en ropa interior —ahora la joven sí que negó con la cabeza vehementemente, Snape sonrió—. Lo suponía. Claro que si anoche no hubieras tirado tu ropa de manera tan despreocupada, ahora no tendríamos este problema. Quizá debería permitir que _sí_ te pasearas por el Londres mágico en ropa interior. De ese modo, seguro que no volverías a caer en la tentación de cometer una imprudencia semejante.

Hermione se mostró asustada por un segundo pero, viendo que sólo se trataba de una broma, se ruborizó un poco y sonrió a su vez.

—Aún tuve suerte de que tú me detuvieras antes de desprenderme también de mi sujetador.

Snape se sintió incómodo. En sus conversaciones cotidianas jamás se incluía la palabra "sujetador". Se separó un poco de la joven.

—Sí. Bueno, no te lo tendré en cuenta, tú tampoco eras tú misma anoche.

—Era más yo misma que nunca —repuso ella, mirándole con intensidad, tanta, que no pudo resistirlo y se dio la vuelta para evitarla.

—Sea como sea, arréglate esa túnica para que te quede a tu medida y nos marcharemos de inmediato a buscar al mago que nos casó. Quizá él pueda deshacer el contrato antes de que se haga oficial. Al fin y al cabo, le sacamos de su cama a las cuatro de la madrugada, no creo que tuviera muchas ganas de enviar los documentos con demasiadas prisas.

Hermione bajó la vista y sacó su varita, compungida.

—No, supongo que no.

Conjuró un pequeño hechizo y la túnica negra se ajustó perfectamente a su talla. Mirándose de manera evaluadora, se lanzó otro hechizo más, que le añadió un ribete verde que hacía una elegante filigrana en la parte inferior de la prenda.

Cuando Snape lo vio se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Verde? —ironizó—. Hubiera pensado que preferirías el granate o el dorado.

—Me gusta el verde —musitó ella, sonrojándose levemente de nuevo.

Snape lo notó y se preguntó por qué de repente le parecía tan adorable ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Por qué le parecía delicioso ser él el causante de ello.

—Entonces, creo que tengo algo que te combinará bien —murmuró y, dirigiéndose a un mueble antiguo que había a un lado de la habitación, abrió el primer cajón, sacó una cajita y de ella extrajo una hoja de cedro.

Volvió junto a la joven mientras susurraba algunas palabras en latín y hacía un breve movimiento con su varita.

La hoja se transformó en un delicado broche que Snape prendió del lado izquierdo de la túnica, justo a la altura del corazón de la joven.

—Oh… es… es precioso —dijo, acariciando la hoja con un dedo—. Es… muchas gracias, Severus, me gusta muchísimo.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada extraña.

—Que yo vaya siempre de negro riguroso no quiere decir que no aprecie que los demás no lo hagan. Si todos vistieran como yo, eso me haría menos único, ¿no crees? —bromeó.

—_Nada_ puede hacerte menos único —dijo ella.

Snape tragó saliva y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ahora que ya lo tenemos todo, será mejor que salgamos. ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba el juez de paz al que acudimos? Me temo que mi memoria está un poco perjudicada en estos momentos.

Hermione le siguió escaleras abajo, pensativa.

—Sí, creo que puedo encontrarlo, aunque lo cierto es que dimos bastantes vueltas. Buscar un juez de paz en plena madrugada y con las facultades menguadas resulta bastante complicado. Pero al final dimos con uno que anunciaba su oficio en la entrada con un letrero lo suficientemente grande como para que lo pudiéramos leer incluso en el estado en que nos encontrábamos.

—Bien, pues tendremos que fiarnos de tu capacidad para ubicarte —cuando llegaron al salón, Snape se pasó su capa por sobre los hombros y tomó del brazo a la joven—. Cuando quieras.

Hermione asintió y, tratando de recordar el lugar exacto, hizo que se desaparecieran y se aparecieran de nuevo en la calle indicada. Una vez allí, miró alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando.

—Sí, allí está —dijo, señalando con un dedo—, no me he equivocado.

—Bravo por tu sentido de la orientación —susurró Snape en su oído mientras pasaba por su lado para acercarse a la puerta en cuestión.

La joven sintió un estremecimiento que la recorrió por entero y siguió al hombre mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Snape llamó enérgicamente con el puño cerrado y, unos instantes después, apareció ante él un hombrecillo de escasa estatura y espesa barba blanca: el juez de paz.

—¿Ustedes de nuevo? —refunfuñó—. Si tenían que volver por aquí esta mañana, podrían haber esperado para casarse ahora, en vez de despertarme a las cuatro.

—Queremos que nos devuelva el contrato matrimonial —dijo Snape, sin dar ninguna importancia a los regaños del hombre.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Que necesitamos recuperar la copia del contrato que tiene usted. Queremos anular lo que hicimos ayer.

—¿Se refiere a la boda?

Snape bufó exasperado.

—Claro, a la boda, ¿a qué sino? ¿Cuántos contratos realizamos ayer ante usted?

El juez de paz frunció el ceño.

—Nunca había oído a nadie hablar tan fríamente de esta honorable ceremonia como usted, señor mío. Incluso los funcionarios del Ministerio se refieren a ello como "Documento de enlace matrimonial", o "DEM".

—Sigue siendo un contrato. ¿Dónde está? Queremos anularlo.

El hombrecillo elevó la nariz y le miró con altivez, molesto.

—Ya no lo tengo, lo he mandado mediante lechuza.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—No le creo. Seguro que aún no lo ha enviado.

—Ese, señor mío —dijo el juez de paz, sonriendo—, es problema suyo.

Y, sin darle tiempo a replicar, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

—Tu don de gentes es realmente admirable —se mofó Hermione a su espalda.

—Ese maldito juez… seguro que estaba mintiendo. ¿Has visto qué cara ponía? ¡Estaba mintiendo, no ha enviado nada!

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? Vayamos al Ministerio y averigüemos si tienen ya el documento y lo anularemos desde allí.

—Acudir al Ministerio significa divorciarse, no anular el contrato. Es muy distinto. Yo quería evitar todo este lío. Si el documento llega allí, el papeleo será mucho más engorroso y constará que tú y yo hemos estado casados, ya no seremos solteros, sino divorciados.

—¿Tan insoportable te resulta ese pensamiento? —inquirió ella, con un deje en su voz que Snape no supo interpretar.

El hombre vaciló. Por algún motivo le parecía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era importante.

—No… insoportable, no. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Habremos estado casados por unas horas. ¿Qué dice eso de nosotros? Que somos inconstantes e inconscientes, eso dice.

—Por Dios, hablas como si nuestro estado civil fuese a ser motivo de un expediente disciplinario.

Snape gruñó por lo bajo, frustrado. En ese momento, se abrió una ventana del piso superior de la vivienda del juez y una lechuza salió volando con rapidez.

—¡Hijo de…! —gritó Snape— Seguro que acaba de enviar nuestro documento ahora mismo. ¡Estoy convencido!

Hizo ademán de llamar de nuevo a la puerta, pero Hermione le sujetó el brazo.

—Déjalo estar, por favor. Mañana iremos al Ministerio y aclararemos todo esto.

—¿Mañana?

—Claro, hoy es domingo, ¿no pretenderás que haya alguien atendiendo al público allí?

—¡Domingo! Merlín poderoso…

—¿Crees que podrás sobrevivir un día casado conmigo? —preguntó Hermione.

Snape resopló y se hundió de hombros, vencido.

—¡Qué remedio!

—Muy amable por tu parte —replicó la joven, soltándole el brazo—. Anda, vamos a desayunar algo, me muero de hambre.

Con cierta sorpresa, Snape se dio cuenta de que él también estaba hambriento, de modo que se dirigieron a la primera cafetería que encontraron y pidieron algo de comer.

Cuando habían dado cuenta de casi todo el contenido de sus platos, Hermione comentó:

—¿Sabes? Me sorprendió verte en la fiesta. No creía que te presentases.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo, pero la directora insistió tanto que no pude negarme. Detesto estas convenciones sociales.

—Lo imagino, nunca te he visto en ninguna. Excepto en la fiesta que dio Slughorn aquel año en Hogwarts.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

—No me lo recuerdes, fue aún más espantosa de lo que esperaba. En aquella ocasión también me vi acorralado. No pude decir que no.

Hermione rió.

—Un pequeño cazacelebridades, nuestro buen Slughorn, ¿verdad?

El hombre compuso una sonrisa ladeada.

—Siempre hay quién intenta hacer suyos los logros y méritos de los demás.

—Eso me recuerda a Lockhart… yo que creía que él era el héroe de todas aquellas aventuras de sus libros, ¡y resultó que todo eran historias que habían vivido otras personas!

—Lockhart era un inútil y un fraude, como la mayoría de profesores que Dumbledore contrató para el puesto de Defensa.

—Es cierto. Tendría que haberte dado el puesto a ti desde el principio.

Snape la miró con recelo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién mejor que tú podía enseñarnos a alejarnos de las Artes Oscuras?

El hombre levantó la cabeza levemente, con moderado orgullo.

—Si sólo Dumbledore hubiera querido entenderlo así…

—Debió de ser duro… —murmuró Hermione, y cuando Snape la miró inquisitivo, aclaró— me refiero a todo en general: la guerra, el espionaje, el mantener las distancias con todo el mundo…

Snape hizo un gesto despreciativo con la mano.

—Todo eso ha quedado ya en el pasado y no quiero volver a pensar en ello. Tuve suerte de sobrevivir a la guerra. Nunca creí que fuera a hacerlo.

—¿Hiciste todo lo que hiciste pensando que no sobrevivirías al final? —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

Los ojos negros de Snape se clavaron en los suyos durante un instante.

—Creo que me hubiera resultado más difícil de sobrellevar si hubiera esperado vivir más allá del final de la guerra —Hermione contuvo la respiración al oír esto—. Si hubiera muerto, todo habría tenido sentido, mi sacrificio hubiera sido justificado y todo el mundo habría saboreado la victoria sin ningún resquemor. Seguir con vida sólo ha servido para incomodar a todos aquellos que se equivocaron conmigo, que ahora no saben cómo evitarme cada vez que me encuentro con ellos. McGonagall, por ejemplo; ella y yo solíamos tener una relación cortés y casi amistosa. Ahora apenas es capaz de sostenerme la mirada.

—Eso que dices es horrible —murmuró Hermione—. No puedes creer de verdad que todos ellos preferirían que hubieses muerto —Snape no contestó, y la joven puso una mano sobre la suya—. Yo, desde luego, me alegro mucho de que llevases encima ese bezoar. No puedo imaginar… no quiero ni pensar que hubieses muerto allí. ¡En la Casa de los Gritos, entre todos los lugares!

Snape tardó un par de segundos de más en contestar, regodeándose en la calidez de esa delicada y pálida mano.

—Sí —comentó al fin—, hubiese sido irónico, ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar que un deje de amargura se filtrase en su voz. Otra de las cosas que le molestaban de haber sobrevivido era que todo el mundo hubiese llegado a conocer sus secretos más íntimos. Nunca había llegado a decirle a Potter cuánto le disgustaba su poca discreción, pero tenía pensado hacerlo algún día. Con mucha vehemencia.

Como si hubiese estado leyendo sus pensamientos, Hermione sacó a colación al maldito Chico-Que-Vivió.

—Harry también se alegra.

—¿Mmm?

—De que sobrevivieses. Él también se alegra. Estuvimos hablando de ello un día, dijo que no hubiera podido soportar la culpabilidad si hubieses muerto y él te hubiese estado odiando todo ese tiempo sin saber que en realidad le estabas intentando ayudar.

—Oh, claro, porque todo gira alrededor de él, ¿no? —exclamó Snape, indignado—. Incluso mi muerte la considera un asunto de su incumbencia, ¿no es eso?

—Vamos, no te lo tomes así. Harry es un gran chico. Lo sabrías si le dieras una oportunidad.

—¿Otra más? Le he dado seis años de oportunidades. ¿Y qué hace él? Colarme droga en la bebida.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

—No era droga, exactamente.

—Sé muy bien lo que era.

—Venga, no te enfades, que hace un día muy bonito —dijo, mirando por la ventana—. ¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

Severus frunció el ceño.

—¿Un paseo? Yo no suelo pasear. De hecho, acostumbro a pasar los domingos en la apacible soledad de mi casa.

—Ya, pero eso es muy aburrido, y ya que estamos juntos, podemos aprovechar para hacer algo diferente, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Qué hay de bueno en lo diferente?

—Tú eres diferente. Lo diferente es interesante.

Snape frunció los labios en una pequeña mueca, intentando evitar una sonrisa.

—_Ergo_… ¿yo soy interesante?

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo Hermione, con aire inocente.

—Sin embargo, estaba implícito en tus palabras.

—Pero no lo he dicho —repitió y, de improviso, se levantó del asiento y fue a pagar sus consumiciones.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Estoy pagando… oh, ¿no me dirás que eres un carca que piensa que el hombre es el que debe pagar siempre?

—¿Carca?

—Anticuado, chapado a la antigua, carcamal…

—Comprendo perfectamente el significado de "carca", gracias. Sólo pretendía ser cortés invitándote al desayuno.

—Puedes ser cortés al mediodía, invitándome a comer.

Snape enarcó las cejas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Todo el mundo come, ¿no? Incluso tú —repuso y, dándose la vuelta, abandonó el local.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles durante unos minutos.

—¿Tienes algún rumbo fijado o vamos a la deriva? —preguntó el hombre en determinado momento.

Hermione rió.

—No, no me dirijo a ningún lugar en particular. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

—He pensado que podríamos acercarnos al Támesis.

La joven se detuvo en seco.

—¿Al Londres muggle? —inquirió.

Snape resopló.

—¿Es que acaso crees que no soy capaz de relacionarme con muggles? Por si no lo recuerdas, me crié y sigo viviendo en una casa de un barrio muggle.

—Oh, no, no es eso… sólo que… —se encogió de hombros— no imaginaba que te gustase pasear por ahí, nada más.

—No me gusta pasear por ningún lado, ya te lo he dicho. Pero ya que me veo obligado a ello, considero que las vistas son más agradables en aquella zona que en el Londres mágico.

—Pues entonces, está decidido, vayamos allá. Y, de paso, podrás invitarme a un restaurante de la zona.

—No he dicho que vaya a invitarte a comer.

La joven sonrió.

—Lo harás. Yo te he invitado a desayunar, y ahora estás en deuda conmigo —Snape refunfuñó—. Lo malo es que la ropa que llevamos no se verá muy discreta por allí…

—Hechizos de _glamour_, Hermione… —replicó el hombre, haciendo rodar los ojos— tan lista que eres para otras cosas…

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

—¿Me consideras lista? —preguntó.

—Es sólo una observación objetiva, que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Y, diciendo esto, conjuró un encantamiento de glamour para que cuando los muggles les vieran creyeran que iban vestidos con ropa similar a la de ellos.

—¿Cómo iremos hasta allí? No podemos aparecernos en medio de la gente —dijo Hermione.

—Andando, por supuesto. ¿No querías pasear?

—¡Pero está muy lejos!

—Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa —replicó él y, sin más, echó a andar con paso decidido.

OoOoO

Cuando llegó la hora de comer Hermione no podía con su alma.

—Dios, los pies me están matando. ¡Estás loco! Debemos haber andado cinco kilómetros, por lo menos. Eso no es un paseo, ¡es una maratón!

—Una maratón son bastantes más kilómetros —contestó él, con una sonrisa mordaz—. Además, eres joven y activa, no puedo creer que te hayas agotado tan rápido.

—¿Rápido? ¡Llevamos horas caminando!

—Hagamos un trato —le propuso, muy serio—: si dejas de quejarte, te invito a comer.

—Me ibas a invitar igualmente.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—Oh, está bien, ya dejo de protestar, pero vayamos a un restaurante que esté cerca, no puedo dar un paso más.

—Conozco uno muy tranquilo y agradable.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no puedo conocer restaurantes?

—No dejas de sorprenderme a cada momento.

Snape sonrió de medio lado.

—Me alegro de no haber perdido esa cualidad. Ven, está a sólo dos manzanas de aquí.

Se dirigieron al local que había indicado Snape y pidieron una mesa. Era un pequeño y acogedor restaurante italiano, con una suave música de fondo y alegre decoración.

—No me parece un lugar al que te guste venir.

—¿Preferirías que me alimentara en una cueva, como buen murciélago?

Hermione rió.

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que me parece un sitio bastante romántico.

El hombre gruñó en desaprobación.

—Es la segunda vez que usas esa palabra hoy, desearía que dejaras de hacerlo, si es posible.

Esto hizo que la joven volviera a reír. Justo entonces, el camarero apareció con los primeros platos que habían pedido.

—Dime, ¿recuerdas algo más de lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Hermione.

—Recuerdo partes, retazos algo borrosos y desordenados. Aunque quizá sea mejor así…

—¿Consideras tan horroroso haber pasado la noche conmigo como para querer olvidarla? —saltó la chica, ofendida.

Snape cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de su falta de tacto.

—No es eso. Es sólo que… —se detuvo.

—¿Qué?

El hombre la miró, desconcertado. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que, si no iba a tenerla para siempre, era mejor olvidar su calidez, sus caricias, su aroma…? ¿Qué si ella no podía ser suya, no quería conocer con dolorosa precisión lo que se estaría perdiendo?

—Es sólo que cualquier cosa que se sale de mi rutina diaria me supone un trastorno. Eso es todo —dijo, y se metió el tenedor con los espaguettis en la boca.

Ella le miró unos segundos sin decir nada, con aire decepcionado, y se puso a comer en silencio.

De pronto, Snape tuvo otro flash de la noche anterior.

OoOoO

_Estaban aún en la barra del bar al que habían acudido al acabar la fiesta. Potter hablaba con la camarera con expresión interesada, aunque Snape podría jurar que no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía, ya que el chico tenía la mirada perdida en el canalillo de su escote._

_De pronto, Hermione se giró hacia él y preguntó:_

_—¿Por qué dejaste de trabajar en Hogwarts?_

_—¿Disculpa?_

_—Cuando terminó la guerra… todos sabíamos ya que eras inocente, que estabas del lado de la luz. ¿Por qué no seguiste trabajando en la escuela?_

_—¿En calidad de qué, concretamente?_

_La chica pareció confundida unos instantes._

_—Bueno… _

_Decidió ayudarla con el recuento, asistiéndose con los dedos._

_—El puesto de director le correspondía a McGonagall por antigüedad y por méritos —dijo, señalando su dedo pulgar—; el de profesor de Pociones estaba ya ocupado por Horace Slughorn —mostró su índice—; y el de Defensa… —el dedo medio— digamos que perdí interés en él cuando me di cuenta de que sólo me había sido concedido el honor para poder traer de vuelta al viejo Slug. ¿Y tú?_

_—¿Yo qué?_

_—Se escuchaban rumores de que querías ser medibruja, y de pronto un día, de manera inesperada, la directora Donnelly se plantó en mi despacho para presentarme a la que sería mi nueva compañera de investigación. Sorpresa, sorpresa._

_Hermione sonrió._

_—Cambié de opinión. Supongo que quería ser medibruja más por presión de Ron que por decisión propia._

_—¿Weasley te presionaba para que fueras medibruja?_

_—No exactamente, pero… tenía la sensación de que eso era lo que esperaba de mí. Siempre decía que tenía unas manos de oro y que con ellas podía salvar muchas vidas. Yo me lo creí tanto que me sentía egoísta por querer dedicarme a otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué hay de más altruista que salvar vidas? ¿Cómo puedes ser moralmente buena si tienes un gran talento para ello y decides dejarlo de lado? Me veía obligada a hacerlo, como si no tuviera derecho a elegir sobre mi propia vida…_

_—Sé cómo se siente…_

_Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa triste._

_—Lo imagino. El caso es que, cuando Ron y yo nos separamos, decidí que no podía seguir adelante con eso. Que si tenía que ser egoísta, lo sería, pero que no quería arruinar mi vida dedicándome a una profesión que no me gustaba, que me frustraba y me estresaba a partes iguales. Por eso me decanté por la investigación. _

_—Investigar curas para maldiciones supuestamente incurables también ayuda a salvar vidas, y así pagas la deuda que crees que tienes con la sociedad por no dedicarte a la medimagia._

_—Exactamente —la chica le miró con curiosidad—. Hasta ahora, nadie lo había entendido, excepto tú._

_Snape sonrió y se llevó la copa a los labios._

_—Yo no soy como los demás, ¿no te habías dado cuenta aún?_

OoOoO

—Acabo de recordar algo más —dijo Snape—. Parece ser que, a pesar de estar borrachos, estuvimos hablando un poco antes de dirigirnos como un par de adolescentes descerebrados al primer juez de paz que encontramos. Siempre es un alivio.

Hermione levantó la vista de su plato.

—Sí. Estuvimos charlando durante bastante rato. Me alegro de ver que hay algo de lo que sucedió anoche que no te parece digno de olvidar.

Snape contuvo un gesto exasperado.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Como tú digas… oye… no tengo mucha hambre. Siento haberte obligado a invitarme para esto, pero no me entra nada de comida. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a casa.

—Hermione…

—Nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio.

La muchacha se levantó y salió a paso apresurado del local. Snape dejó unos cuantos billetes muggles sobre la mesa y la siguió.

La sujetó del brazo para obligarla a detenerse.

—Hermione, no seas testaruda. Sabes que no lo he dicho en ese sentido. Ya me conoces, no tengo don de gentes, como has dicho tú esta mañana, me cuesta relacionarme con los demás y a veces no sé expresarme como es debido… —murmuró— nunca he querido decir que acostarme contigo hubiera sido horrible o digno de olvidar.

—¿Entonces, qué fue para ti? —preguntó ella, de nuevo ese extraño anhelo en su mirada; de nuevo para Snape esa sensación de hallarse perdido en su significado.

—Yo… apenas recuerdo nada… —se excusó.

—Ya… —Hermione liberó su brazo del agarre del hombre y miró al suelo con expresión afligida.

—Pero lo poco que recuerdo es magnífico —continuó él. La chica le miró, un brillo de esperanza en el fondo de sus pupilas. Snape tuvo que contenerse para no decirle allí mismo cómo su piel suave y joven era al tacto como la seda más pura, cómo sus curvas parecían hechas a la medida de sus manos, cómo su calidez había desterrado el frío habitual que siempre le acompañaba. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Sin embargo, sabía que debía continuar hablando un poco más, tenía que _darle_ algo más si no quería perderla, si no quería defraudar ese atisbo de esperanza que se había prendido en sus ojos— Hermione, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me encontraba tan a gusto con alguien… tan… tan cómodo. Contigo me siento como… como si me entendieras de verdad.

Snape desvió la mirada, sintiéndose incómodo de repente por mostrarse tan franco ante ella. Sintiéndose vulnerable.

Tantos años esforzándose en construirse una coraza que le librase de todo dolor para acabar haciéndola añicos tras una sola noche de pasión que ni siquiera recordaba. Se despreció a sí mismo por su debilidad.

Sin embargo, nada de eso importó cuando notó la mano de ella posarse en su hombro.

—Severus… eso es… ¿de verdad piensas eso? —Snape la miró con gravedad, pero no dijo nada. Aún así, ella comprendió—. Oh, Severus, yo también me siento así contigo. Es como si hasta ahora nadie hubiera sabido verme. Verme realmente. A mí, no a mi talento mágico, ni a lo que podría llegar a ser si me lo propusiera, ni a lo que debería ser si no fuera una maldita egoísta. Sólo a mí —Snape asintió despacio, entendiendo lo que ella quería decir, y se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio. De pronto, Hermione se situó frente a él y susurró—: ¿Sabes qué es lo que me gustaría hacer ahora?

—¿Comerte un cucurucho de helado?

La joven pestañeó, sorprendida. No sabía si el hombre estaba bromeando o no, pero el brillo malicioso en su mirada le dio una pequeña pista. Sonrió.

—Bueno, no diré que no sea una idea brillante, pero no era en eso en lo que pensaba, en realidad… ¿qué te parece si volvemos a tu casa y te hago recordar lo que ocurrió anoche?

—Mmm… ¿estás hablando de poner tus recuerdos en un pensadero o te refieres a demostraciones más… prácticas? —preguntó él.

—Siempre he pensado que no hay nada como la práctica para aprender algo a fondo.

El hombre sonrió.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, pero entonces… ¿qué hay del helado?

—Creo que puedo hacerte olvidar el helado y cualquier otra cosa —aseguró ella, en tono sensual.

—¿Ah, sí? Tal declaración merece ser puesta a prueba —dijo él.

Sujetó la barbilla de Hermione con la mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente en la de ella. Poco a poco, saboreando esos segundos de anticipación, acarició la pequeña nariz de la joven con la suya y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos con calma, con exquisita ternura, rozándolos con una delicadeza tan extrema como si temiera que se fuera a asustar si iba demasiado deprisa.

Para demostrarle que no era así, Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus manos y se apretó más contra él, abriendo sus labios para concederle el permiso que el hombre estaba buscando.

—Llévame a tu casa —susurró la joven, con voz ahogada, cuando rompieron el beso al fin—. Estoy ansiosa por hacerte recordar.

Snape volvió a sonreír y, sin importarle si había muggles mirando, se desapareció con ella para aparecerse de nuevo en su habitación.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de quitarse la ropa cuando ya habían llegado a la cama, arañando, pellizcando, acariciando y besando cuanta porción de piel ajena se ponía a su alcance. Se entregaron el uno al otro sin pensar en nada, olvidando cualquier cosa que no fuera ese instante de placer.

OoOoO

Por la mañana, Hermione se levantó con el olor a café que llegaba de la bandeja que Snape había puesto en la mesilla de noche.

—Mmm… desayuno en la cama. No hay nada mejor.

—Desayuno _rápido_ en la cama —la corrigió el hombre—. No podemos demorarnos mucho si no queremos retrasarnos.

—Aún queda bastante para entrar a trabajar.

—Sí, pero primero tenemos que ir al Ministerio a anular nuestro matrimonio, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh… —musitó, visiblemente acongojada— ¿quieres…? Quiero decir, ¿todavía…? —se corrigió de nuevo—. ¿Tanta prisa tienes por deshacerte de mí?

—Claro que no, pero quiero aclarar este malentendido cuanto antes.

—Malentendido… —repitió Hermione, mirando con desgana una tostada.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó él, viendo su expresión—. Juraría que después de nuestras actividades de la noche estarías famélica.

—No es eso, es… gracias por el desayuno —dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué. Voy abajo a arreglar algunas cosas que tenía pensado hacer ayer, pero tuve un inesperado día de paseo y compañía que me lo impidió —dijo él, sonriente a su vez—. Cuando hayas acabado, baja y nos iremos.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió de la habitación.

Hermione hizo desaparecer la comida de la bandeja y se dirigió a la ducha, con una sensación de melancolía que no lograba entender. En el fondo era lógico, ¿no? Sólo habían pasado dos noches juntos, dos maravillosas noches juntos, aunque él sólo recordara una. ¿Por qué iban a seguir casados?

Y aún así, no conseguía deshacerse de esa súbita tristeza.

Cuando se hubo arreglado del todo, bajó al salón y, tal como había prometido Snape, se marcharon de inmediato al Ministerio.

En la mesa de información les dirigieron a una de las múltiples ventanillas que había en un larguísimo corredor, pero cuando llegaron a ella, vieron que estaba vacía.

—Amalia aún no ha llegado —les dijo la mujer de la ventanilla contigua—. A veces se retrasa unos minutos, hagan el favor de esperar.

Snape empezó a refunfuñar sobre la formalidad de los funcionarios, pero Hermione acalló sus protestas con un beso lánguido y apasionado.

Funcionó a la perfección, por supuesto, incluso Snape sabía apreciar cuánto mejor es besar unos carnosos y dulces labios a seguir maldiciendo por lo bajo a una funcionaria que ni siquiera conocían aún.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —se oyó una voz a su izquierda.

La tal Amalia había llegado y les observaba con interés desde detrás de su ventanilla.

—Queríamos anular nuestro matrimonio —dijo Snape, previo carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó la mujer, mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de leer—. Vaya, quiero decir… creía que se habrían equivocado de ventanilla. Nunca me había encontrado besándose a una pareja que quisiera anular su matrimonio. Y de la manera en que se besaban…

—Tan seguros como de que usted llega tarde, retrasándonos a nosotros en consecuencia, que tenemos que ir a trabajar en cuanto salgamos de aquí. Por tanto, si no es mucha molestia y está acorde con sus planes, nos gustaría que nos atendiera cuanto antes y sin más pérdida de tiempo —dijo él con voz severa.

La funcionaria hizo una mueca de desagrado y procedió a pedirles todos los datos que necesitaba.

No tardaron mucho en arreglar la situación, y pronto estuvieron oficialmente divorciados. Salieron a la calle, cada uno sujetando en una mano su copia del certificado de disolución de su matrimonio. Snape la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, pero Hermione no sabía muy bien qué hacer con la suya. Hubiera deseado romperla en mil pedazos ante las narices del hombre, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

—Bueno, pues… parece que ya está todo arreglado… —musitó tristemente.

—Sí…

—Entonces, será mejor que… que vaya a trabajar…

—Sí, será mejor. Yo también tengo mucho trabajo hoy…

—Vale… eh… adiós, supongo…

Hermione se dio la vuelta, pero Snape la sujetó de la mano y estiró de ella para atraerla hacia si. Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y susurró contra sus labios:

—¿A dónde crees que vas? La última vez que lo comprobé, todavía trabajábamos en el mismo lugar.

—Esto… sí, es cierto, yo…

—Ssshhh… no diga nada, Granger.

—¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Granger?

—Efectivamente. Ya no estamos casados, por tanto vuelve a ser Granger. Cuando volvamos a casarnos, será de nuevo Hermione.

—Cuando… ¿cuando volvamos a casarnos?

—Eso es. _Si_ nos volvemos a casar, por supuesto. Y a ser posible, estando los dos sobrios. Claro que primero habremos de pasar cierto período de… adaptación mutua. Algunos lo llaman "noviazgo", pero como le oiga utilizar esa palabra, daré por terminada nuestra relación fulminantemente.

Hermione no sabía si reír, llorar, o empezar a dar saltitos histéricos dentro del abrazo del hombre. Al final se decidió por rodear su cuello con sus manos y besarle con pasión, cosa que Snape de seguro habría considerado la opción acertada si hubiera sabido el dilema en que se había debatido la joven por unos instantes.

Se besaron larga y concienzudamente, olvidando que estaban en medio de la calle, que acababan de divorciarse y que llegaban tarde al trabajo.

Olvidaron todas esas cosas porque nada tenía importancia. Solo importaban ellos dos y ese abrazo interminable que, desde ese momento, les unió para siempre.


End file.
